


I'll Be Waiting

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: And to Sandalphon's complete and utter shock, Lucifer is the one that comes back to him.





	I'll Be Waiting

Sandalphon isn't sure why, isn't sure  _ how,  _ but he's back. Stars above  _ Lucifer  _ was there in the flesh. Had Sandalphon retired to his room sooner he would have thought he awoke to a pleasant, but cruel dream.

But it wasn't. Lucifer stood in the middle of his room looking as graceful as ever; a gentle aura surrounding him that tended to calm every one of his nerves. The light emanating from him stood out beautifully in the dimly lit room. 

“It seems you've finally returned to me, Sandalphon.” There's something about his voice that feels all too familiar. Perhaps from the last time they talked, when they could laugh freely and exchange smiles before having to leave on such a bittersweet note.

Sandalphon remembers the fond expression Lucifer wore all too clearly from the last time they met. But of course eyes were the mirror of the soul and it was all too evident behind the smile there was sadness. However, here and now the love is as clear as the sky in his beautiful blue eyes. It makes Sandalphon want to rush over and embrace him in his arms, something he wished he had done before but didn't. Left to his own thoughts at night there were a lot of things he wished he had done that day.

Instead Sandalphon feels as if there's a heavy weight rested upon him; knees growing weak from reality knocking the wind out of him. How Lucifer can remain as serene as ever is beyond him. 

_ “Luc-”  _ Sandalphon chokes out a sob unable to even finish his name. He was  _ here _ , he's  _ alive  _ and once he's in his range he can finally reach out to him once more. Lucifer just smiles, as if everything in the world was right again. Which in fact it was; with Lucifer’s hands caressing Sandalphon’s face bringing their foreheads together. There's so much Sandalphon wants to say, so much he has kept inside knowing that he'd be able to let everything out once he came back to Lucifer. But he never expected Lucifer would be the one to find  _ him _ .

“Sandalphon.” Lucifer looks like he's nearly on the verge of tears as well, but his voice remains as soft as the touch on his face. “Where's that beautiful smile from my solace?” A thumb wipes away the next rolling tear and it's then that Sandalphon can finally be at peace.

Once his breathing becomes even and the tears start to subside it's then he pulls away. Of course not far, merely just a step back. He's spent so much time away from Lucifer and now that he has him back there's little to no intention of letting him go. 

Sandalphon can feel the corners of his lips twitch up just by laying his eyes on Lucifer. He was so enamored with him how could he not? Lucifer was the only one who could bring out such emotions in him without even having to do a thing.

Him being here was purely enough to prove so.

“Wasn't I.. Supposed to find you?” Sandalphon’s voice is strained and muddled. Lucifer of course looks as if his voice is music to his ears, not at all phased by the question. How long had they seen each other again? 

“In a way I believe you did.” Lucifer’s soft laughter is the true music and it helps put him at ease. Nothing at the moment was making much sense. It felt as if there was something Lucifer wasn't telling him or avoided for the sake of keeping the atmosphere well maintained. 

“You're not leaving, are you?” It's a question not wanting to be asked, but rather  _ needed  _ to be. He doesn't mean for it to come out broken, but it does. Now that Lucifer is here he doesn't want to let go of him again. Had he left.. This time Sandalphon may join him. He can't bear the pain again. Especially the nights spent without him. Every cup of coffee made is another bitter reminder that he was no longer there.

“I fully intend on staying with you, so long as you'll have me.” Lucifer closes his eyes with a small smile and lets his hands fall to Sandalphon’s. They entwin their fingers together and stay that way until Sandalphon breaks the silence with a mirrored expression.

“I don't see why I wouldn't. I've.. I’ve been wishing for this,  _ wanting  _ this so much..” Sandalphon exhales and feels the hands around his squeeze gently. “I've missed you so much.” 

“Sandalphon..” He can feel Lucifer’s breath on him. When had he gotten so close again? What furthers his shock is soft lips now pressed against his own. There's a hint of desperation coming from the both of them; it's something they never done before, but it's a nice kind of change. Different and welcomed.

Lucifer lets the kiss linger and Sandalphon is sure his face is a shade darker once he pulls away. Red and blue eyes are too embarrassed to meet the other, but their shy smiles are equally matched.

“I've missed you too. Words cannot express how much and I believe you're also familiar with the expression actions speak louder.” Lucifer practically  _ glows  _ or maybe that's how Sandalphon saw him anymore. The tension feels lifted and Sandalphon finds himself feeling too light to let go of their hands. 

He can't recall the last time he's been this happy.

“How about we have that cup of coffee you offered me before?” Sandalphon can finally look Lucifer in the eyes with the most easy going smile he's had in months. Lucifer looks surprised he even remembered that and the feeling would be mutual if Sandalphon didn't often think about what would happen if had stayed for it. And perhaps many more after.

“Sounds wonderful. I'll gladly make you a cup..” 

Sandalphon is surprised he obliges despite it being so late. But it was fairly obvious Lucifer was in sync with his emotions tonight as well. Both intending on spending the rest of their time together and chatting the night away with as much coffee as they want. Sandalphon was content with this, why wouldn't he be? 

After all he was spending the rest of his time with the one he loved above all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh written for my best friend Min I love her and I love her for getting me into this ship <3 These two are so gentle with each other bless them... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
